A research program is proposed for the study of cognitive dysfunctions in schizophrenia through the analysis of schizophrenics' performance in visual information processing tasks. These investigations employ experimental psychological procedures for the study of information processing stages in order to examine (1) information processing capacity or attention limitations, and (2) task performance processing activities, particularly acoustic encoding processes, in schizophrenia. The relationships between clinical symptomatic state and these information processing characteristics are also studied.